A Solo Called Is
by Forever Raining
Summary: After the success of Bella's single she is offered a solo recording contract. This would mean a chance to branch out even further into stardom. But could this choice cause Bella to lose control over her life and what will this do to A Band Called Crimson?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, This is the sequel to A Band Called Crimson. Hopefully you'll go back and read that story but if not I'll give you a five second summary.**

_**Edward Masen, Bella Swan, Emmett Masen and Jasper Whitlock are all in a band called Crimson. They became famous under the watch of Carlisle Cullen their manager. Edward originally dated Tanya but is now with Bella. While Edward dated Tanya, Bella wrote and sang a now famous song You're Not Sorry. Alice and Rose are in charge of the band member's wardrobes. **_

**That should be enough for this story to make sense. I hope you all like it.**

_BPOV_

Everywhere I turned I saw my face. And me being the self conscious person I am did not like it. Which leads to me being here, in a supermarket checkout line, in the middle of New York City, staring intently at a pack of Stride Wintergreen gum, trying to ignore all the tabloids at eye level.

_Hollywood's newest golden couple! Sorry ladies, Edward is off the market. Bella and Edward the complete story. _All of theses headlines were followed by pictures of our now famous kiss at a charity concert. I looked over at the person next to me who was now paying the elderly cashier for our groceries.

"What do you think of this?" I said holding up _The Bella and Edward Story_ for him to see. Piercing green eyes skimmed over the headline before his signature crooked grin broke out across his face.

"Hm, I think I like this one a little better." Edward plucked a magazine featuring _People's Sexiest Man, Edward Cullen _off the shelf. I snatched the magazine out of his hands and threw it on the conveyor belt.

"Now that I want to read later." I laughed.

We were just gathering up the last of our groceries when a pretty red headed female started navigating her cart into our lane. Her eyes shot up and we heard a her take a quick breath before spinning around on her heel and running off down an aisle. Edward leaned down toward me and laughed.

"And … 3 ... 2 ... 1" he whispered.

"Edward! Bella! We love you! Go Crimson! You guys are my idol!" Screams were echoing throughout the small store as teenagers seemed to be stampeding out of the aisles toward us. I felt Edward place his hand in mine before we took off through the doors laughing as camera flashes appeared behind us.

-

We ran for 6 blocks before ducking into an alley. Edward grabbed the ladder to a fire escape and yanked it down. It lowered to the ground with a loud creak and Edward glanced toward the street to see if the paparazzi had heard it. Declaring the coast clear we climbed up to the third floor landing before sitting down.

"Well I guess we aren't going to be going to Central Park today." Edward sighed.

"It's okay we would of gotten ambushed eventually." I laughed.

"Yeah but I really wanted to have that picnic. I mean what are we going to do with all this peanut butter and jelly now." He motioned toward the two grocery bags next to him.

"Well we could just have it here."

He raised an eyebrow. "On a fire escape?"

"Well, I'm hungry and right now the paparazzi is setting up camp in the street so I say break out the PB and J."

"Sounds like a plan." Edward reached into the bag taking out the bread and peanut butter.

After were done making our sandwich's, Edward held his up to mine.

"Here's to another year of record breaking songs."

I laughed, "Heres to hoping the paparazzi doesn't make us late to our own concert."

Another crooked grin spread across Edward's face. "That to."

-

After successfully fighting our way through the paparazzi we made our way back around to Madison Square Garden. Up on the marquee were large letters reading "Crimson – Sold out!"

Edward shook his head before sighing "Sometimes I think that this is truly insane."

I grabbed his hand and lead him around back were a furious Carlisle was waiting for us.

"You guys are twenty minutes late. I've had Jasper and Emmett calling you all day!"

"Sorry Carlisle," I gave him my most innocent look, "we got caught by the paparazzi."

"You still could of made it here on time!"

"Well you know … the more they print our pictures the higher our price climbs and we only had your best interests at heart Carlisle."

He glared at me. "Touche Ms. Swan, now get ready."

I opened up the door to backstage only to be tackled by Rosalie and Alice. They had matching grins on their face were both breathing heavily.

"Man, what happened to you guys?"

"We've been working all day to ..." Alice started.

"...to make the perfect outfit for you. I mean its not everyday you perform to a Sold Out crowd." Rosalie finished.

"Umm, Rose" Alice butted in, "it is everyday. They are Crimson, remember?"

Rosalie gave a quick flick of her hand, "It doesn't matter. Anyways Bella, it's perfect."

"Alright meet me in my dressing room in 20 minutes so I can see this amazing outfit."

-

The concert was amazing. The crowd was singing along with all of our songs and we even played 3w more songs than originally planned. Rose and Alice's "perfect outfit" consisted of a denim mini and an off the shoulder blue top which definitely won the approval of Edward. It wasn't until I reached my dressing room that I realized how tired I truly was.

"Hello Bella." A woman's voice floated toward me once I walked into my dressing room.

"Hello … I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"My name is Esme Person." She answered while walking over to me to shake my hand. "I've heard your work and I'm very impressed. I think it's time you step out of the shadows of Crimson. I work for Twilight Records and I would like to offer you a solo recording contract with us."

**So ... sound interesting?**


	2. Chapter 2

_BPOV_

_2:36 a.m._

I laid in bed that night hoping that the gentle rocking of the tour bus would help lull me to sleep. After staring at the ceiling for a good half hour I rolled over and grabbed the business card off my side table.

"Esme Person, manager, Twilight Records." I whispered the words into the night.

I rotated the card between my fingers and watched as the hologram showed a lunar eclipse.

Could I really do this? Leave my friends for a career of my own? Is it worth it? Being able to have my own identity on the Hollywood track sounded amazing, but could I do it?

-

_7:24 a.m._

I woke up to the sound of a semi truck's horn breaking the peacefulness of the morning. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out my eyes, not noticing the business card that slipped off my comforter and into the gap between my bed and the wall.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Emmett's voice came booming through my door. "Guess what?"

"What, Emmett?"

"You have to guess."

I sighed. _Were we really going to do this? _"Emmett I just woke up and your trying to have me guess something?"

"Come on Bella, don't be a party pooper. Guess!"

"Um, you finally managed to beat Jasper in the hot dog eating contest?"

"Wow I wish … I swear he just inhales those things … but no that's not it."

I got out of bed and opened the door, leaning against the frame and giving Emmett my signature puppy dog face.

"Will you please tell me Emmett?"

"That's not fair. You're cheating!"

I stuck my bottom lip out and added in the "innocent eyes".

Jasper's voice floated toward us from the kitchen, "Keep it up Bella, I can tell he's starting to break."

I just continued to stare up at him until I heard Emmett sigh. _Yes, victory is mine!_

"Fine, we are going back!"

"Going back where?"

"To Forks, Carlisle said we can go back for two weeks, isn't that great!"

Forks, this is going to be just great.

-

_6:51 p.m._

I stared intently at the tacky wood paneling in Carlisle's private plane trying to ignore the green forests passing underneath us as we flew across Washington. Maybe if I just ignore it, it will go away just like a bad dream.

"Are you excited to be going back?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I ignored the chills that his voice sent running down my back and turned to glare at him. "What do you think?"

"Don't worry Bella it's not like we are actually going back to high school. We are just stopping in and spending time with our parents."

"Yeah easy for you to say, you were practically worshiped in high school!"

"I was not." Edward shot back defensively.

"I was the one that was being constantly picked on. Do you remember Jessica Stanely? Everyday she used to come up to me, "How are the three hottest guys in the school friends with you? You're just a Plain Jane." It was hell Edward, I don't want to go back."

Edward pulled me into his arms as the plane started its descent into Forks International.

"No one is going to think of you as a Plain Jane, Bella."

"That's what you think." I said as the plane landed and started to taxi up to the terminal.

"Hey you guys, look, we have a welcoming committee." Jasper said pointing out the window.

I took my first glance at Forks through the small window next to my seat.

Green Forests? Check.

Raining? Check.

Entire population of Forks standing on the runway? Damn.

**Short little filler chapter for you. I plan to make up for the shortness with the next chapter. Also, since I'm still a fairly new writer on here, can anyone explain the beta process to me? I would love to have someone else read my work before I post it. It would be nice to have someone bounce ideas off of and it's also slightly difficult to critique your own work. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and Happy Valentines Day to those who celebrate it. This is the longest chapter I have ever written so I'm hoping I get a good number of reviews for it. And now Chapter 3!**

I sloshed my way through the rain puddles listening to the soft squeak of the rubber rain boots rubbing up against each other. Everywhere I looked it seemed another forgotten memory came floating back to me. Walking past the small grocery store I was happy to see that four small hand prints were still pushed into the concrete.

_6 years ago_

"_Come on Bella, we have to hurry!" Still half-asleep I looked out of my open window and saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward all standing next to the rose bushes._

"_What are you guys doing here?" I whispered._

"_I'll tell you when we get there," Emmett said before tossing a small plastic bag at me. "Put this on and then meet us down here."_

_I stifled a yawn before carrying the bag into my room. Ripping it open I pulled out a black sweatshirt along with long black sweatpants. I glanced at the articles of clothing and then leaned back out the window._

"_Emmett, please tell me we aren't doing anything illegal. My dad is the chief of police."_

"_Bella do you really think we would let you get arrested?" _

_I stared at him for a few seconds before responding, "You know what Emmett, yes I think you would."_

_He let out a soft laugh and I spun away from the window throwing the sweatshirt and sweatpants on over my pajamas. Making sure to avoid the squeaky third stair I ran as quickly as I could to the front door. Edward met me there and we both took off after Jasper and Emmett who were already running into the forest._

_It wasn't long before we broke away from the cover of the forest and walked up to the freshly laid concrete in front of Forks Grocery. Once I saw the sign that said Wet Cement – Do not touch, I already knew what we were going to do._

"_Are you guys serious, we're twelve not seven." I sighed. _

_Jasper turned my way and pointed toward the sign, "Did you read what that says Bella, it's practically an open invitation!"_

_Emmett puffed out his chest and looked at us, "Well if you three preteens are going to chicken out I'm just going to do it myself._

_Edward rolled his eyes at me and Jasper. Emmett had become insufferable since his thirteenth birthday three weeks ago. _

"_Alright Emmett we're coming." Edward responded as we walked up to the small segment of wet concrete. _

"_Okay Jasper you stand on the left side of Edward and Bella stand across from him." Emmett ordered as he positioned himself to the right of me. "Okay were just going to press our hands down for ten seconds and then lift up."_

_We pressed our hands into the soft concrete and held them as Emmett counted to ten next to me. Once he finished we lifted up our hands and then admired our masterpiece._

"_We need to sign it." Edward whispered._

_I walked a few steps into the woods and then came back caring a long stick. I carefully wrote JEEB – 9/23/03 in the lower left hand corner._

I laid my hand down next to my twelve year old hand print. My hand had nearly doubled in size and I smiled as I brushed my fingers over the four letters. I stood up and continued along my path to the old white mansion belonging to the Masen's.

-

"Bella!" Elizabeth Masen swept me up into a hug as I walked through their front door. "It is so good to see you again."

"Mom, please don't kill my girlfriend." I heard Edward's voice say from behind her.

Elizabeth let me down but not before whispering in my ear, "You have no idea how happy it makes me, seeing you two finally together."

I blushed a deep red and stared at my feet trying to think of something to say. Fortunately Edward saved me by grabbing my hand and dragging me up the staircase. He pulled me into his room and tilted my head up toward his. But of course just before we could get started on what I was sure to be a breathtaking make-out session Emmett walked through the door.

"You couldn't of waited ten minutes Emmett?" Edward sighed as he pulled away from me.

"Of course not Eddie," Emmett laughed, "anyways, Jasper just called and said Carlisle arranged an impromptu concert at the high school."

"Are you serious? I don't want to go back there." I said trying to keep myself from throwing a temper tantrum like a six year old.

"Hey Bella just remember it's not like the old times, now your famous!"

"Alright fine when are we leaving?"

Emmett made a large production of checking his nonexistent watch before happily announcing, "Fifteen minutes ago."

-

Forks High hasn't changed since we were there. I walked along C-wing before standing in front of my old locker. The green paint was still chipped along the left edge and the right hinge was loose. I continued walking until I found myself in front of the West Wall. This is where all the photos of each graduating class was displayed. I looked at the one for this year and saw all of my old classmates smiling back at me. This would have been my senior year.

"Bella?" I turned around to see a tall and lanky blonde haired guy walking toward me.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I was frantically racking my brain for this stranger's name.

"It's me Mike, Mike Newton."

"Wow you've certainly changed."

My eyes quickly took in his appearance from his letterman's jacket and sneakers to his disheveled hair that looked suspiciously like Edward's. The last time I had seen him he was in a gang beating up kids for fun and taking drugs.

"Well so have you." His voice snapped me back into reality.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

He looked at me curiously, "I said, so have you."

"Oh yeah I know the fame thing is kinda extreme isn't it? I answered honestly.

"Well I think it suits you well Bella. If anyone deserved to become famous it was you Bella." I blushed and he continued on, "Anyways a couple of my friends are throwing a party tonight, would you like to come?"

"Oh well I don't know. I want to spend some time with my family while I'm down in Forks."

"You kn-," Mike was cut off as a very curvy brunette walked up to him and slipped her hand in with his. Jessica Stanley.

"Who are you talking to Mikey." She crooned before turning her head in my direction, "Oh my god, Isabella!"

I smiled, "Yeah Jessica, it's me in the flesh."

She turned toward Mike, "Mike why don't you go get us some seats I want to catch up with Bella."

She pasted a huge smile on her face and watched him until he turned the corner. When she looked at me her smile was gone and she looked livid.

"You know Isabella," she put an ugly ring onto my name, "The only reason he is talking to you is because your famous. And the only reason your famous is because you were their friend and had to let you in the band. You could never be famous without them."

She flicked her hair and then followed the same path Mike had took.

-

I got ready for the concert as I normally did. My main goal was to not let it show that Jessica's comments bothered me.

Finally we stepped onto the stage in the auditorium and started to sing a few of our songs. I tried to focus on the fact that some of my classmates were cheering my name but I couldn't help it, there was one thing that seemed to be playing on repeat in my mind.

_You could never be famous without them._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I was slightly disappointed with the number of reviews on my last chapter so I'm giving you guys a reason to review this chapter. If you review this chapter I'll send you guys a one hundred and eighty eight word preview of the next chapter. **

I have never been happier to see the inside of an airplane in my entire life. Sure, it was nice to see Charlie and a select few of my former classmates but overall I was glad that we were finally leaving Forks. Carlisle was flying back in the jet with us and I was having a hard time focusing on what he was saying.

"... So is everyone okay with that?" Carlisle asked.

I glanced around the cabin and saw Emmett nodding his head to the beat of his Ipod, his headphone wires hidden inside his shirt. Jasper was staring out the small oval window and Edward was in the middle of what looked like an intense game of Sudoku.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, what did you say?" I asked while nudging Edward in the side. His head shot up and he blinked rapidly a few times.

Carlisle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He stood up and walked a few steps over to Emmett and plucked his headphones out of his ear.

"What the h-" Emmett started before abruptly stopping at seeing Carlisle looming over him.

"You guys need to listen to me this is IMPORTANT." Carlisle yelled as a small hint of red started appearing on his face from his frustration.

Jasper whipped his head away from the window at Carlisle's little outburst and the rest of us also gave him our full attention. Never in the course of us working for him have we ever seen Carlisle lose his cool composure.

"When we get back to L.A. We need to go over some legal items. Your contracts are due to expire in 3 weeks and we need to get you guys resigned before we start recording your second album."

"Great I hate going through all that." Emmett mumbled.

"Well it's a necessary evil and as soon as we get that all out the way we can get started on your new album." Carlisle walked back to his chair and sat down. "Have you guys started on some new tracks yet?"

"We have about five new songs already written." Edward replied

"Okay, what kind of image do you plan on sending with this album?"

"Well these songs are faster, we haven't written any slow songs yet." I answered this time. We really hadn't really discussed if we were trying to send any kind of image with this album.

"Are you and Edward still planning on singing together in this album?"

"We were going to do about four or so together but we haven't gotten the lyrics worked out yet for those songs."

"I think you guys should only do one or two songs together, Bella."

I stared at Carlisle and I'm sure my mouth was catching quite a few flies. I was trying to work out a response but my mouth wasn't catching up to my brain. Thankfully Edward asked for me.

"Why only one or two?"

"Yeah, the crowd loves when Bella sings." Jasper came to my defense.

"Exactly, we can market the songs Bella does sing on as track exclusives. Which means this will entice fans to buy Special edition records so that will help raise profits. Plus when Bella sings it gives a different edge onto your music and having her sing on the regular tracks wouldn't flow very well to songs where just Edward is singing."

"So I'm only singing to help increase the number of Cd's we sell?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Bella you know I'm not after just the profits," Carlisle sighed, "I'm looking out for the survival of the band in the long run."

"Great so if I sing I'll be killing the band." I turned my back to Carlisle and popped my own headphones into my ears. I could what Carlisle's point was but that didn't mean I had to agree with it.

-

When we finally landed at Los Angeles International we were greeted by the flashes of camera's. We were quickly herded into a limo and driven to the back lot of Los Angeles Sports Arena where we would be performing tomorrow night. I fled the confines of the Limo and ran into the tour bus ignoring Edward calling my name behind me. I closed the door to my room and collapsed on my bed. The only two people I wanted to talk to at the moment were Alice and Rosalie but they were still in Seattle visiting their own families.

I had to do something to keep busy so I decided to change the sheets on my bed. I was having some trouble putting the new fitted sheet back on so I pulled my bed away from the wall so would have some more room. A small piece of paper floated down and landed at my feet. I bent down and picked it up. Twilight Records screamed back at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's voice came through my door.

"Yeah I'm fine." I ran my finger over the number on the card.

"You know not to worry about what Carlisle said right?" Edward's voice had a concerned tone to it.

"Mmhm, Don't worry Edward I'm fine I'm just tired from the flight." _213-465-8923_

"Alright then, goodnight Bella."

I waited until I could no longer hear his footsteps before grabbing my phone off of my side table. I quickly punched in the numbers.

"Hello, Esme? This is Isabella Swan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry If I wasn't able to send you a review reply I was having trouble signing into fanfiction. And now the chapter you have all been waiting for....**

**Warning - some mild profanity**

_BPOV_

That night it decided to storm. Why is that whenever you are trying to do something under the cover of darkness it decides to storm? I pulled up the hood of my black jacket and quietly slipped into the night. I had spent all day memorizing the directions to the small L.A coffee shop. Another left and I would be there. I stopped in the alley and stared at the neon sign. The 'O' in coffee flashed a few times and then flickered out. From the looks of things there was only one customer inside. Esme.

I glanced down at my watch. 10:58, I had time. I knew that as soon as I stepped foot into that coffee shop everything would change. I would no longer be Bella of Crimson. I would Isabella, traitor to not only her band but also to her friends. I continued to stand in that alleyway ranking the pros and cons of walking into the shop. My watch beeped. It was time. I pushed myself off the wall and sloshed my way through the street. My friends would understand right? I pulled the door open and headed toward the red plastic booth. They knew that I had to do this. Right?

-

I slid into the booth across from Esme. A load squeak could be heard as I slid my wet jeans across the plastic. I took a deep breath and looked up at Esme.

"Isabella," she had a nice motherly smile, "I have to say I was surprised you called."

"It was just something I had to do." I replied.

The waitress walked over and handed me a menu. There was silence as I looked it over. I wouldn't be able to eat tonight. I ordered a hot chocolate and handed the menu back. Esme pulled out a packet of papers and slid them across the table.

"My boss was very excited to hear that you had called Isabella."

I took the papers from her and started to flip through them. It was a contract for three Cds of my own, as a solo artist.

"So tell me, what are you looking for?" Esme took a sip of her coffee and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm looking for freedom. I want to record my own songs. I'm looking for my own identity." I really couldn't put it any simpler terms than that.

"I can give that to you. You can choose to take these Cds in any direction you desire. All you have to do is sign on the line."

A quick flash of lightning illuminated the diner. It was followed almost simultaneously by the loud rumble of thunder. I called the waitress back over.

"Do you mind if I borrow you pen?"

She obliged and I quickly signed my name. I was now officially Isabella the traitor.

-

The next five days passed quickly. Every night at ten I would slip out of my room and head to Twilight records. I recorded a few pieces that I had written when I was younger and Esme couldn't of been more thrilled. I almost felt like her daughter around her, the way she would praise all of my songs.

I think the guys were starting to become suspicious though. I couldn't spend more than ten minutes with them without feeling guilty. So I started spending as much time as possible in my room. I blamed it on a stomach bug but I knew they were starting to doubt me. After all I couldn't be sick forever.

The next day we were suppose to be heading out to Atlanta. I felt a slight sense of relief knowing that I wouldn't have to worry about getting caught sneaking out. I was in the clear. At least I thought so until I saw the cover of Star magazine with a picture of me signing Esme's contract.

-

"It had to of been that damn waitress!" I screamed at Esme as I paced around the lobby of Twilight Record. "I knew she looked sketchy the moment I first saw her."

"Isabella, calm down." Esme cooed, "you know this means we have to go confront them, right?"

"I don't think I can. They are going to hate me!" I liked to think that I wasn't usually an emotional person but I could feel the tears forming.

"They aren't going to hate you. Now come on let's go to my car."

The normal twenty minute drive seemed to take only five seconds. I pulled open the door and walked in with Esme trailing behind me. At first I thought no one was home until I heard Carlisle's voice in the living room.

"That manipulative bitch." I cringed at Carlisle's tone. "How dare she try to remove Bella from Crimson."

"I didn't force her to do anything." Esme strode into the living room looking like a perfect picture of ease.

"She has a signed contract with Cullen Records you can't just pull her away from Crimson!" Carlisle roared as he slammed his fist on the table.

I glanced over at Emmett, Edward and Jasper but none of them would look at me. They were just staring blankly at the wall.

"Isabella's contract expired at noon yesterday. Plus they were all signed to individual contracts so she has no obligation to Crimson." Esme shot back at Carlisle. She was standing less than two feet away from him.

"She would never leave Crimson, if she is looking for a higher pay cut we can give her that."

"Well why don't we ask Isabella what her choice is then!" She screamed back at Carlisle.

They both turned toward me. Carlisle looked as though he was trying to restrain himself from throwing me clear across the room and Esme looked just about the same, although her anger was directed at Carlisle. I noticed that Edward, Jasper and Emmett's gaze had also turned away from the wall and they were all staring at me.

"Well Isabella, what will it be?"

"I.. I have to do this Carlisle. I'm sorry." I glanced down at my feet and I could hear Carlisle walk out of the room muttering curses as he went. A few pairs of footsteps followed him and I waited until they were gone before I looked up.

When I raised my head I was met by a pair of green eyes filled with sorrow.

"Why?" Edward whispered and my heart broke as I watched a lone tear slide down his cheek.

**So....**


	6. Chapter 6

**So to make up for the wait I now present to you for the first time ever ...**

_Edward's Point of View_

_20 minutes before the argument_

I carefully picked my way through my pasta, pushing the red peppers to the side of my plate. I sighed and pushed a few stray locks of hair out of my eyes. I really needed to get this cut soon. I placed my plate in the sink and headed out to the living room. Two heads were sticking out from behind the couch. They both turned when they heard me enter.

"Hey Edward. What are you moping around for?" Emmett took a few precious seconds out of his game to ask.

"I'm worried about Bella. She's been really distant lately."

"Aw Eddie, you know its probably just her.. well you know, time. I know when its Rosalie's time she gets ticked off really fast. Of course I try to tick her off on purpose cause it leads to really hot-"

"Okay Emmett really, just stop. We don't need to know that." Jasper looked at Emmett in mock horror.

"I really don't think that's it. I mean I've seen her during that, what did you call it, time and shes never been this distant before."

"Seriously just call it a period. It's not like its going to kill you to say the name." Jasper shook his head before turning back to his game.

Both Emmett and I stared at him.

"Man Jasper, what's going to happen to you next are you going to start sharing fashion advice?"

"Well Alice did show me this nice Prada jacket."

"That's it tonight we are having an intervention for you! This has gone way to far. She's practically demanned you." Emmett scolded.

"Demanned?"

"You know, when your slowly giving up your manliness."

"Do you listen to yourself talk?

"Yes and I'm making perfect sense right Edward?"

"I'm staying out of this one." I plopped myself down next to Jasper on the couch.

"Just because I know the name of a fashion designer doesn't mean anything."

I grinned, "What did you get Alice for her birthday next week?"

"A pair of cherry red Jimmy Choo's from the fall collection." He said without missing a beat.

He looked at our amused expressions and you could see him replaying his statement in his head. A look of horror slowly appeared on his face.

"Oh man, I really do have a problem." He dropped his head into his hands.

"Nope, you're just whipped man." Emmett smirked. He leaned back into the couch and his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He whipped it out and held it up to his ear.

"Hey baby..."

"Speaking of whipped." I mumbled to Jasper.

"You and Alice are getting on the plane now?..... that's great I can't wait to see you..... no I haven't seen the new issue of Star ….. who's on the cover?"

Suddenly the door to our trailer slammed open. Emmett dropped his phone and we could hear the beep indicating the call was disconnected. Carlisle came flying through the door clutching a magazine to his chest.

"She can't do this She's signed to us." He was muttering to himself. His eyes latched onto me and he came swooping into the living room.

"Did you guys get into a fight? You didn't break up did you?" His eyes were wild and darting between our three faces.

"What are you talking about?"

He slammed the magazine down on the table and started pacing back and forth. Bella's face was smiling up at me. _Isabella Splits_ was splashed across her photo.

No, this could not be happening. I picked up the magazine and flipped to the cover story._ Isabella Swan has signed with Twilight Records! She is splitting from Crimson and is going to go solo. _No,no, NO. she wouldn't do this. I wrapped my fist around my hair and tried to practically rip my hair out of my head.

"Carlisle she wouldn't do this."

"Well she did. This story is true."

As if on cue the door opened again and my beautiful Bella walked in along with a pale brunette woman.

Carlisle snapped his head up, "Esme."

She gave him a coy smile, "Carlisle."

I kept trying to catch Bella's eye hoping to see some sort of sign that this wasn't true. It's just a bad dream. She looked over at me and gave me a sad smile. Fuck, it's true.

Carlisle and Esme's voices where gradually rising.

"She has a signed contract with Cullen Records you can't just pull her away from Crimson!" Carlisle roared as he slammed his fist on the table.

I jumped at his harsh voice and started to stare at the wall. Why would she do this? She's leaving the band and her friends. She's leaving.... me. Why? That was the only question going through my mind.

"Isabella's contract expired at noon yesterday. Plus they were all signed to individual contracts so she has no obligation to Crimson." Esme shot back at Carlisle.

I know that I was no where near good enough for her, but she said she wanted to be with me. Was she just throwing this away for more fame. My Bella wouldn't do that, would she?

"Well why don't we ask Isabella what her choice is then!"

With this we all turned toward Bella. _Say No. Please say no._

"I.. I have to do this Carlisle. I'm sorry."

It sounded as though white noise had filled my ears. The only sound I could clearly make out was that of my heart surely ripping in two. I looked at Bella but she was staring intently at her shoes.

"Why." I whispered. That one simple word contained everything I needed and wanted to know.

She looked at me for a second before turning around and walking out the door.

And with that my heart was ripped out of my chest and was now flopping around on the floor like a dying fish.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter actually went in the exact opposite direction that I originally intended. I like this direction alot better though. I hope you do to.**

_BPOV_

I ran.

And kept on running.

To where I was running I had no idea. But I knew exactly what I was running from. Maybe I was being childish, running from my problems. But would you of wanted to stay there after breaking all of the rules of friendship? I couldn't face it, at least not yet.

It wasn't until I was standing in the doorway that I realized what I running to. Twilight Records was printed neatly on the front of the glass door. I dug around in my pocket looking for the key Esme had given me. I let myself in and sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby. And that's when I finally broke down and cried.

-

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder gently shaking me.

"Isabella, sweetie, wake up." Esme's honey like voice floated toward me.

I sat up and and looked out the door. The sun was just starting to rise and soft pink light flooded through the doors and into the lobby. The world didn't end and another day was starting.

"I think it's time we discussed your future Isabella."

I looked back over at her and smiled. "It's a new day, Esme. I think it is time."

She helped me up and I followed her into her office. She sat down on the sofa and I followed suit. For some reason I was happy she didn't sit behind her desk. It felt more personal almost as if she was on the same level as me.

She picked up a small clipboard and gave me the once over.

"I think we need to figure out your name first."

My name? Well that seemed like a silly question. "What do you mean?"

"The name you will go under as an artist. This is a clean slate Isabella. You can go under any name you want."

"What's wrong with Bella?"

She rubbed the side of her face with her hand, "There is nothing wrong with it, its just a little bit too innocent sounding. You need something catchy especially for your type of music."

I couldn't argue with her there, she had a point. I had been known as Bella all my life. I didn't really know how to be anything but Bella. I didn't have any nicknames growing up. Charlie always called me Bella or Bells, so that wouldn't help. I couldn't remember my mom, all she had left me with was that damn goodbye letter. I closed my eyes and suddenly I was an seven year old girl again.

"_Daddy, where's Mommy."_

_Charlie's eyes moved from the bottle in front of him to my face. He glanced back down at the bottle and shook his head._

"_Probably with someone better." He slurred._

"_I want Mommy." _

"_Well she isn't here, Bells, go back to bed."_

_I tried to stay awake as long as possible waiting for her to come home. I wanted to tell her about the frog Edward and I had caught on the playground. Eventually my eyes closed and I let sleep take over me._

_I had a strange dream that night. My mom walked into my room and gave me a kiss on the forehead. She put something on my desk and then walked away. I got out of bed to see what she left but suddenly my floor turned into snow and I started dancing through Candyland fields with Princess Frostine. _

_The next morning I got ready for school quickly. When I went to grab my sweatshirt from my desk I noticed the pink piece of paper with my name written on it in my mothers delicate script._

_Isabella,_

_I want you to know that I am so sorry that I couldn't give you a proper goodbye. This is for the best though. I'm hoping that with time you'll understand why I had to do this. Please take care of Charlie. I will love you forever my beautiful little Is._

_At some point Charlie had walked into my room. He took the letter from my hand and read it quickly. He crumpled to the floor and that was the first and only time Charlie has ever cried in front of me._

I was snapped out of my memory by Esme's voice.

"Isabella?"

I looked up at her, "Is. I want to be known as Is."

I could see her thinking over the name before she smiled. "I like it. It's short and fun."

She stood up and walked out the door. Is followed her, leaving what remained of Bella behind on the couch.

-

_EPOV_

I have no idea how long I have been sitting here.

Frankly, I don't care.

I was sitting on the kitchen floor with my back resting against the cabinets. It wasn't until I heard the door slam open that I looked up from studying my shoelaces. Rosalie's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Alright, where is she. This is just some big practical joke, right?"

I involuntarily flinched at her words. _I wish it was a joke_.

"Sh, calm down Rose." I saw Emmett nod his head in my direction.

I guess it was time to make an appearance. I stood up and brushed off my jeans before heading to the other side of the trailer. I knew I looked like I had been dragged through hell but once again I didn't care. I really didn't care about anything but getting Bella back now.

Rosalie let out a short gasp when she saw me. She turned back to Emmett.

"Em, please tell me this is a joke."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not Rose. She left us. She's recording a solo album for Twilight Records."

Her face started to turn red with anger. She could of rivaled Bella for a moment or two.

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Calm down Rose, no one is killing anyone."

"I can't believe this. Why? What did we do t-"

Of course it was Jasper who noticed first. In fact I was surprised it took him as long as it did.

"What's wrong Alice?"

Alice looked at the three of us before making eye contact with Jasper.

"I want to go with Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I know this is probably the shortest chapter in the history of fanfiction, but I promise there is a good reason for it. This is a transition chapter. Which basically means this will be the last sad chapter and then its moving onto all the other surprises I have in store for these characters. I promise the next chapter will be up Monday afternoon.**

**Also I do not own Twilight or the Rascal Flatts.**

_BPOV_

Esme had put me up in a hotel until we finished recording. It was a beautiful hotel but the room just seemed empty without the guys.

I laid my hairbrush down on the small vanity and glanced at my reflection. Same brown eyes and hair I've had since I was young. _Don't you dare think of yourself as a plain Jane Bella, you are so much more. _Edward's voice rang clearly through my head. I took another look at my reflection. The brown hair has to go.

The vibration of my phone freed me from a deeper self analysis of myself. _Charlie_ blinked across the screen. This was not going to be a pleasant phone call. I took a deep breath.

"Hi, Dad." I could hear his deep breathing on the other end. The faint sounds of a Mariners game echoed in the background.

"Hi, Bella." Another deep breath. "Are you okay?"

I clutched the phone in my left hand and slid down the bathroom wall. I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes. I nodded into the phone.

"Yeah Dad, I'm good."

"Okay Bella. Stay in touch."

"I promise." I was fighting to keep in control of my emotions.

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye."

I threw my phone clear across the hotel room and pulled my legs up to my chest. Damn it. Charlie wasn't one for words but that was all that needed to be said. I was just about to let the tears flow when I heard the soft click of the hotel door lock turning. The door opened to reveal a pointy haired silhouette.

"Oh Alice."

She took off at a full out run and pulled me into a hug. And with that the dam broke. I buried my head in her shirt and sobbed.

"Shh, I'm here Bella. I'm here."

-

_EPOV_

My fingers flew across the keyboard. It was if my mind had gone on autopilot and I wasn't controlling my own limbs anymore. I quickly rustled through my pages of sheet music trying to find a blank one. I drew the crisp notes onto the blank music staffs. The lyrics quickly followed suit as I wrote them under the melody.

I picked up my finish piece and turned toward the clock. 2:36 am glowed back at me. It was to early to show Jasper and Emmett. I looked back over the piece of paper in front of me and breathlessly whispered the words.

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone  
All alone, but here comes goodbye


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, I'm sorry I didn't update Monday like I originally promised but as I was proofreading this chapter Monday morning I decided I didn't like the direction this story was heading, so I deleted the entire chapter and completely rewrote it, along with my basic outline for the rest of this story. And a little piece of information for all of you, the ending to the story now is just about the complete opposite of my original ending.**

BPOV

For the first time in my life, I was truly enjoying shopping. Alice grabbed my left hand and towed me through the main square stopping occasionally to peer into one of the large windows. I pushed my large black square sunglasses farther up my nose praying that no one would recognize me. That was one type of publicity I didn't want at the moment.

"Oo, come on Bella, this store is perfect."

Alice pulled me into a store with a frighteningly hot pink exterior. Kelly Clarkson's new single was blaring from the speakers and racks of brightly colored clothing stood before me. This store was perfect for creating my new image. Alice tossed a few halters at me before moving onto the jean skirts. I moved to the corner of the store letting Alice work her magic. Two teenage girls walked over to one of the racks and I could just hear what they were saying from where I was standing.

"...Well I heard that Bella got pregnant from one of the background dancers and Edward threw her out of Crimson." I held in the urge to roll my eyes.

The other girl let out a soft giggle. "Yeah Edward's too good for her anyways. Someday he is going to be mine. I'll be Mrs. Edward Masen."

The first girl shot her a look. "Not if he sees me first!"

They both laughed and walked away from me still debating over who was going to get in _my_ Edward's pants first.

Just as I was about to chuck an extremely pointy stiletto at one of the girls Alice walked up. She eyed the shoe in my hand and huge smile was lit up her face.

"That shoe is amazing Bella. I'm glad to see my fashion senses is rubbing off on you. Here go try these on."

I put the shoe back on the shelf and headed into the dressing room.

Yeah, who knew I had such great taste in projectile weapons.

-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice looked over at me concern etched onto her pixie like face.

"Yeah I've never been more sure of anything."

We walked into as small hair salon in the southern end of the mall. It was decorated in a pink and black theme with pictures of Paris adorning the walls. It had a nice cozy feel with small cinnamon candles trying to mask the sent of hair dyes and chemicals that permeated the air.

A small man wearing a black apron and a name tag that said Louis on it walked out from behind a metal screen. I began the mental countdown in my head that I knew would be finished by a loud scream.

"Isabella Swan!" Louis gasped. "Is it really you?"

I pulled off my sunglasses and gave him a warm smile.

"You caught me Louis. I'm thinking about dying my hair do you think you can help me out?"

An extremely girlish squeal came from him. "Of course."

He ran to the front door a flipped the open sign to closed. "Now what color are you thinking?"

"I want to go blonde Louis."

-

EPOV

A thirty year old man who still hadn't outgrown his acne stood before us trying to play an extremely screechy version of Ironman on his guitar. Emmett looked bored out of his mind and I'm pretty sure Jasper was trying to figure out how to jump out of the fifth story window without causing injury to himself.

The man finished up his audition by jumping up onto the buffet table and screaming at the top of his lungs. Great, there goes the cream puffs.

"Thank you Greg, we'll give you a call if you make it to the callbacks."

I sighed. Somehow we've managed to come in a complete circle but I'm starting to think the guitar players are even worse this time around.

The door opened again and a girl with a vicious smirk on her face and bright red hair walked in. She strutted across the conference room and sidled right up to Jasper. He turned his head from the window and looked at her.

"Hi," she practically purred, "I'm Victoria."

This girl was practically oozing sex but I'm pretty sure she was just oozing with other things to. She proceeded to perch herself on the table and continued to stare Jasper down.

He gulped, "Um, why don't you go ahead and start playing."

She glared at him, "What and ruin these perfect fingers." She laughed, "I don't think so."

"So if you don't mind us asking what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I just wanted to become acquainted with Jasper here." She hopped off the table and threw a business card at him. "Call me."

As soon as the door had closed behind her Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Creepy." He said and then proceeded in humming the theme song to the Twilight Zone.

The door open the third time but this time I knew who it was. I would recognize that dark skin and black hair anywhere.

"Hello, Jacob."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. Well I basically went on a writing spree this weekend and I now have the next four chapters written. So I figure I average about fifteen reviews per chapter so lets see if we can make it twenty–five. As soon as I reach that I'll post the next chapter. Otherwise I'll be posting next Saturday. Anyways there is a surprise POV in here so enjoy.**

_EPOV_

This had to be a dream. Jacob coolly walked over to the table and set a stack of papers right on top of Victoria's business card.

"Some of my songs." Jacob indicated toward the stack with a slight nod of his head before sitting down on the chair in front of us.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I sighed while running my hands through my hair. Please, be a dream.

"Same reason as the other thirty thousand people lined up in front of the hotel." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"What about New Moon?" Jasper inquired as he flipped through some of Jacobs lyrics.

"Well Embry knocked up his girlfriend and Quil developed a slightly freakish obsession with a younger girl." He shrugged and stood up, "So I really don't care about the fate of New Moon. Are you going to let me play or what?"

Emmett gestured toward the guitar, "Go for it."

As soon as he started playing I knew this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. I could see from the looks on Jasper and Emmett's faces that they wanted to let him in the band. They didn't know about our history. And even I had to admit, the guy was good. When he finished playing Jasper and Emmett turned to me both with expectant smiles on their face.

I took a deep breath, "No."

"Why not?"

"We are not letting him in this band, Emmett. No way."

"Come on Edward just because he has the hots for Bella doesn't mean we are keeping him out of the band."

I nearly spit my drink clear across the room, "What!"

"Come on E, its the main reason you guys didn't get along. Everyone knew that." Jasper said without even looking up from Jacob's lyrics, "besides some of these lyrics are pretty good."

"I am not letting him in this band especially if he's in love with Bella."

"What Eddie can't take a little competition. Besides the last I checked Bella was no longer in Crimson." Emmett barely whispered the last part.

I glared at him. "Fine. Let the little traitor in." I stood a mere two inches from Emmett's face. "But this is a huge mistake. You'll see."

-

_JPOV_

"She dyed her hair blonde Jaz." Alice voice sang through the phone.

"Blonde, Bella is a blonde? Oh man, Edward is going to flip." I got off my bed and closed my door.

"Well not technically a blonde, she has some red streaks in it. It actually looks really good it kinda gives Bella a little bit of a punk edge. Now maybe if I get her into a little black corset and some purple e-"

"Alice, I don't have time for a whole fashion lesson. Are you and Bella both okay?"

"Yeah we are both fine. In fact I haven't seen Bella this happy in a long time." She lowered her voice, "She's changing Jaz."

I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding, "For better or for worse?"

"I don't know Jaz, I don't know..."

-

_BPOV_

I raced down the tile hallway in my socks sliding to a stop in front of Alice's door. I ripped it open and proceeded to hit her in the head with a pillow.

"Come on Alice, get up"

"Five more minutes." She mumbled before rolling over and throwing her comforter over her head.

"No." I hit her with the pillow again. "It's my first music video shoot today. Get up, we have to go. This is suppose to be your job in the morning Alice. Why are you so tired?"

"I went to bed late." Alice surrendered to my constant pillow attack and sat up in her bed. "How much time do we have before we have to leave."

I looked over at the clock sitting on her nightstand. "About 15 minutes."

Alice shot out of bed and was in her bathroom in a matter of milliseconds. I could hear a few choice words coming from the bathroom.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen Alice." I shouted over the sounds of her shower and headed back toward the kitchen.

-

We got to the set a few minutes early and a girl in her mid thirties met us at the door.

"Hi, my name is Laura and I'm going to be your director for this video."

She led us inside and showed us the set for the video. There had to be hundreds of people running around.

"Alright and when you hit the second chorus I need you to be standing right here." She indicated toward a red X on the ground. "We are going to be shooting off the pyrotechnics here so this is just for extra safety."

She ushered us off the set and down a long hallway. She knocked twice on a door before pushing it open. A tall black haired boy about twenty sat in a chair inside the dressing room. He turned toward me and I could see he had deep blue eyes.

"This is Anthony. He's going to be playing your love interest during the music video."

Laura quickly herded us out of the room but not before I cast another quick glance at Anthony. Oh my goodness.

She led us toward the next room and unlocked the door.

"This is going to be your dressing room." She pointed toward a rack in the corner. "That's what your going to wear. Be back on the set fully dressed in thirty minutes."

As soon as Laura left I walked over toward the rack. There was a pair of knee high leather stiletto boots a black skirt and a purple top. I thought about Anthony who was just one wall away. I yanked the shirt of the hanger. Bring it on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, Thanks for all the reviews you guys really make my day. Anyways I haven't done this in a while so here it is. I do not own Twilight, Entertainment Tonight, Britney Spears or any other common name or place in this story. Now on with the chapter…**

_EPOV_

I was being an ass but I just couldn't help it. I threw my bag onto my bed and went over to the window. It wasn't the fact that Jacob was now in the band that was really bothering me. It was that we had just replaced Bella. Bella, who had been in our lives for as long as I could remember. Bella, who just ditched us to live out her own little pop star fantasy.

I couldn't help but to think that I had failed her in some way. How long had she been planning to leave us? Where did she even find out about Twilight records anyways?

I was brought out of my little cloud of self loathing by a knock on the door. I walked over to it ready to apologize to Emmett or Jasper for my behavior earlier. This whole Bella situation wasn't really bringing out my good side. I opened up the door to reveal a tall blonde haired girl. Unless one of the guys had gotten a sex change in the last four hours this definitely wasn't them.

"Rosalie?" I questioned. She just stared at me her red lips almost white since she had them clamped so firmly together.

"Edward, I think it's time we had a little chat." She brushed past me and took a seat near my keyboard.

I turned to face her. "Why does it feel as though I'm about to talk to the leader of the mafia?"

"If you just sit down and shut up for the next ten minutes I promise I won't take out a hit on you."

I pushed a pile of clothes off my desk and perched on top of it. She gave me a glare and waited as though she was expecting me to have a comeback for her statement.

"First off Edward you need to stop wallowing in your little man cave here."

"I am not wallowing."

"Yes, you are. And remember I said no interruptions. Bella is gone Edward. Don't think that any of us haven't taken her leaving just as hard as you have. Think about Alice and I. We heard about Bella leaving on Entertainment Tonight!" She gave me an indignant stare.

"I will tell you though Edward I think this is something she really felt she had to do. If you don't like it then man up, Edward, challenge her." She walked over towards my door before flashing me a conspiratorial grin. "Release the best CD of your life. Give Bella a run for her money."

-

_BPOV_

It was nearly noon and we had only gotten the first verse of my music video filmed to Laura's satisfaction. She was now trying to chase down the costume designer for having six buttons on Anthony's shirt instead of her required five. She had practically demanded the shirt off of his back and then she went flying down the hallway trying to find Amanda.

This brings us to Anthony's dressing room, where I was playing a now _shirtless_ Anthony in a fierce game of chess.

He captured my knight and then looked up at me. "So you definitely don't fit the typical pop star stereotype do you?"

I raised an eyebrow and stole his queen in response. "And what might that stereotype be?"

He leaned back in his chair and gave me a smile. "Well you know blonde, a major in slutology and an expertise in making out with a microphone 101."

I suppressed a giggle and rolled my eyes. "You sir, have been watching way too many Britney Spears videos. What do you do, practice that line and use it on all the unsuspecting pop stars you have a chance to play chess with?"

"Nope, just the insanely beautiful ones who actually happen to have a brain."

My cheeks filled with a bright red color and I looked back down at the chess board trying to think of a comeback. I absent mindedly moved my queen and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't sound stupid. I settled with just looking back up at him with a goofy grin still attached to my face. He gave me a wide smile in return and then looked back at the board before leaning in toward me.

"Checkmate."

-

_?POV_

I glanced down at my watch before glancing at the door for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. She was late again. In the past five years that I have known her she has never been on time. The bell above the door rang out and my eyes flashed towards the entry way. She walked briskly toward my table and slid into the chair across from me her eyes bright with defiance.

"I think you and I have a person of interest that we need to discuss."

She raised the mug of coffee that I had ordered for her to her lips. Damn, those lips. They're what got me into trouble the last time. She placed her coffee cup back on the table before using her tongue to wipe the microscopic drops of coffee off her bottom lip.

"I may know what you are talking about." She feigned interest.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "You know very well what I am talking about. This game of cat-and-mouse needs to stop. This has gone too far this time."

Her lips curled up into a predatory grin. "But I rather like this game. Your just afraid because right now you are the one being hunted."

She drained her coffee cup before standing up and pulling me out of my seat.

Her breath was warm in my ear. "And at the rate I'm going I'm going to devour you within the next week."

And with that she was out the door.


End file.
